Typical crop pickup devices are provided with cam operated tines or fingers in conjunction with rotating reels of the devices. As the reel rotates in a direction to sweep the tines in an uplifting manner through the material and then feed it rearwardly, the tines are rocked to-and-fro in a special action which causes the tines to project substantially radially during their crop-lifting action yet fold back obliquely during the last half of their cycle of revolution so as to pull generally straightly down through strippers that help release the crop material from the tines.
Typically, these operating cams or cam tracks have been mounted on the inboard side of an endwall of the pickup device. But such an arrangement occupies space that could otherwise be used by extra tines so as to yield additional crop feeding and control. Furthermore, such an inboard mounted arrangement requires that in order to service the cam track or the following rollers and rockers associated with that end of the reel, it is necessary to detach and remove several of the strippers that house the working components of the reel, as well as to detach and remove additional components, all of which not only represents a substantial amount of work and effort, but also a considerable amount of precious time.